


Beyond My Heart: Smutember 2017

by Ashtheshortstack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut basically, I should just live in the sin bin honestly, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Smut, Smutember 2017, This will all just be Adrien and Marinette, i'm a terrible human being, ladrien, smutember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: I fell into the sin bin again, guys. Smutember 2017 prompts.





	1. Day 4: Oral Sex - Adrinette

Putty. He was complete putty in her hands. Marinette peppered kisses from his neck all the way down to his stomach. Adrien knew right at that moment that his lady was going to be the absolute _death_ of him. When she dipped her tongue into bellybutton he let out an unmanly squeak, causing his girlfriend to laugh at his expense.

Her cheek rested on his stomach as she looked up at him with those bluebell eyes. Beautiful. He had already pulled her hair ties out as she laid on top of him in her bra and panties. Adrien sometimes still couldn’t believe this was actually his life. That the girl of his dreams was actually there in front of him.

Letting out a giggle again, Marinette smiled at him. “What’s got you so nervous, kitty?”

He snorted at her. “Sure, I don’t know. There’s not a beautiful girl in my lap or anything.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “You’re such a flatterer,” she cooed as she dipped a finger past the waistband of his boxers. Glancing up at him through her lashes, she gave him a questioning look. Asking for permission like she always did. He nodded, small and shy. They were still somewhat new to this. Having only been dating a few months, physical affection was something they were still learning. Had they touched each other? Sure. But, the idea of Marinette’s face being that close to his nether regions still got him a bit worked up. A blush was already making its way to his cheeks, he could feel it.

Hooking her fingers, she gave a gentle tug to his boxers, pulling them down past his knees and allowing his erection to spring free. Adrien grimaced, blushing harder than he was before. Ugh, why did his dick have to be so embarrassing? Marinette giggled a little, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. He was trying not to focus on the fact that her stomach brushed against his manhood, but, God was it hard.

Wait. No. Hard was _not_ the right adjective.

Difficult. It was difficult.

Cupping his cheek, she smiled. “It’s okay, Adrien. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” he grumbled. He was, obviously, but he wasn’t going to admit that his half naked girlfriend who was eagerly sitting on top of him. Like hell he would.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette gave a knowing smirk. “Mm-hmm…” she hummed in response before sinking back down to rest between his thighs.

Adrien sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, gnawing nervously. “Um, w-what’re you--?” He gasped when she placed a soft kiss to his hip, then his thigh, getting closer to his length. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes closed tightly, fist clenching his bed sheets beneath him.

When she took him in her hand, she rubbed small circles down his shaft. Her lips ghosted at the head before placing a kiss on the tip. That was it. He was totally _done for._ When he sucked up a breath and flinched, that got her attention. Glancing up at him, her brows furrowed in concern. “You okay?”

Sighing, he nodded. “Yeah.”

“…I mean, are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, it’s just—you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Don’t feel obligated to do this f-for me or anything,” He was fighting off a blush so bad. Trying to keep composure while your girlfriend is offering to go down on you? Nah, not an easy task.

She smiled at him. “But… don’t you want me to?”

“Well, yeah. I’m not going to decline the offer.”

“Then I want to, chaton. Simple as that.”

“Okay,” he breathed.

Flashing him a reassuring grin, she massaged his length again, working him back up. His fingers dug into the mattress again, preparing himself for what was to come next. Marinette’s tongue poked out between her lips, giving his head a tentative lick. Was he breathing? Probably not. Between the tingles from her tiny kisses and licks and the anticipation of what she was planning, everything was far too much for him.

Feeling her hand run up his stomach, he glanced down at her. Seeing Marinette’s face that close to his dick was probably one of the most erotic things he had seen in his life thus far. Rubbing his stomach, she smiled gently again. “Relax, Adrien,” she whispered, her voice barely more than a breath. Forcing his tense muscles down was proving to be difficult, but finally, after more encouragement from his girlfriend, he felt himself loosen. She could sense that he was panicky, but it was simply because he didn’t want something to go wrong. What if she choked or something!?

Huh, this is what she must have meant about him always being a worry wart. He couldn’t even get a blowjob without freaking out about it. Not even for his sake, but for hers!

Turning her attention back to the task at hand, Marinette pressed her tongue flat against his shaft, lapping upwards. He should have known it was coming. He really, really should have. But when her mouth captured his head, Adrien had to stop himself from jolting upwards. She _engulfed_ him, making every part of his body tingle with pleasure.

Well, he knew what the fuss was about now.

Warm was the only functional thought that came to his brain. Her mouth was warm enclosed around him; he could feel the wetness of her tongue as she flicked it across back of his shaft. He could feel everything, but nothing at the same time. As she sucked more of him into her mouth, he couldn’t help but release a groan. Blanketing his arms around his head to cover his eyes, Adrien mumbled a curse as she gulped around him. His reaction made her giggle, which vibrated against him.

He was a goner. He could die happily just like this.

Adrien just couldn’t help it as he took one of his hands and twined it in her hair, causing her to hum again. His breath caught in his throat, a moan being the only sound he could release. Running his hands through her tangled locks was the only thing keeping him on planet earth. The more of him she took into her mouth, the less control he had over his body. Panting, he gathered the guts to peak down at her, almost finishing right then. How could someone look adorable with a dick in their mouth!? Goddammit!

She must have noticed him looking at her considering she chose that moment to give him a particularly long suck as she squeezed him just barely with her finger tips. Eyes rolling back, his hips left the bed as if trying to follow after her. Marinette wound her lips back around his tip as she pumped him at the base. Faster and faster, Adrien knew that he wouldn’t last much longer at that rate. His hand in her hair gripped tighter. “M-Marinette, I can’t…” he couldn’t breathe either obviously.

Marinette pulled away with a wet pop. He almost whined at the loss of contact, but she gave him one, two good strokes and he was spent. Groaning, he felt himself twitch in her hands as he spilled all over himself, coating his stomach.

Gathering his breath, he glanced down at her. She certainly looked smug with a proud smirk on her face. Glowering at her, he reached for the tissue boxes next to him.

She giggled. “You good?”

“God, yes.”

“Sorry, I didn’t… ya know…”

“Swallow? That’s perfectly fine,” he told her as he sat up to clean himself off with the tissues. “Jizz is gross. I don’t blame you.”

Marinette gave a curt shrug. “Maybe, someday.”

Snorting, he threw away the clump of tissues into the trash bin beside him. He kicked his boxers all the way off his feet, before pulling Marinette towards him by her waist. She squeaked, her legs falling on either side of his. Their cores were so close together, he could feel the heat from her. “W-What are you doing?” she peeped.

Adrien smirked and cocked a brow. “You didn’t think I wasn’t going to return the favor, did you?”

“Y-You don’t have to,” Marinette retorted with a fierce blush coating her cheeks.

Hooking his fingers on the edges of her panties, he slowly pulled them down her legs. Glancing up at her through his bangs, he smiled lightly. “Can I?”

Her fingers fisted into the sheets. “I-I’m not going to decline the offer…”

Barking out a laugh, he pulled her underwear all the way off before kissing down her stomach to her thighs.

Yup. He could definitely live with her little squeaks and moans the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I wasn't going to do this originally because I'm working on Lock It Up which will eventually have smut in it, and also because I just finished Fluff month. But, I liked some of the prompts, and I decided to use this as smut writing practice. I will NOT post every day this time. Only the prompts that I feel comfortable writing.
> 
> Shout out to my best friend who actually answered me truthfully when I asked him what a blowjob was like, lol!!


	2. Day 6: Shower/Bath Sex - Adrinette

After a long day of sewing and superheroing, Marinette was taking some time to herself. Bubbles filled the tub while she let the hot water engulf her skin, taking away the aches and pains from the day. She signed as she sunk into the warm, the bubbles covering her to her nose. She was completely content.

That is until here kwami came floating in through the wall.

Sitting up slightly, she looked up at Tikki with urgency. “Is there trouble, Tikki?”

Her kwami hummed. “Not trouble, exactly. But, Adrien’s home and I told him you’re up here.”

“He’s home _now?_ ”

Nodding, Tikki gave her a knowing smile. “Should I leave you too alone~?”

“Tikki!” Marinette squeaked. It was humiliating to be teased by her kwami, but she supposed had seen more than Marinette could even imagine. She had been around for billions of years, and had had quite a few Ladybugs before her.

“Plagg and I will be downstairs if you need us,” she chimed with a wink. Tikki spoiled her, she knew. All Plagg did was complain if Adrien so much as kissed her in front of them, but still. It didn’t change her from being embarrassed.

She heard her boyfriend speaking to her kwami for a moment before the bathroom door creaked open, and he proceeded to lean against the doorway with a small smirk on his face. “Hey, Bug.”

Had Adrien seen her naked before? Yes. Of course. They’d been together for years now. But for some reason, whenever it wasn’t when they were actually caught up in the moment, she couldn’t help but feel a little bashful. Marinette couldn’t help it. It was just in her nature to be a modest person. She rarely even changed in front of him.

Lucky for her, there were bubbles up to her chin, so she didn’t feel the instinct to cover up as she normally would.

“Hi,” she chirped from the large bathtub.

Crossing his arms, his smug expression stayed on his face. God, she hated when he did that. It was sexy and annoying all at the same time. “Taking a bath without me, huh?”

“Excuse me. Some of us do more than smile for cameras all day at our job,” she retorted in a grumble.

He let out a chuckle, furrowing his brow. “Wow, someone has some bite today.”

Deflating into the bath water, Marinette gave a sigh, blowing bubbles from her face as she did so. “Sorry. Today was a difficult one.”

Adrien left his perch from the doorway, making his way towards her. “Yeah, I know. You took a pretty hard hit from that thug today. I’m sorry, I wasn’t there sooner. Are you okay?”

Oh, right. She’d been so relaxed that she actually forgot about the bruise that was forming on her shoulder from the battle she was caught up in earlier. She had seen a robbery in progress and decided to stop it before it could get any further. Adrien had asked for her to wait for backup, but she didn’t of course, and she got hit with a pipe, just in time for her boyfriend to witness it. “I’m fine,” she snapped. “It’s not your responsibility to always take hits for me.”

Chucking, he shook his head.  “I’ll argue that every time you say it. You’re a big girl, I know, but I still want to protect you. I love you, you know.”

Sighing, she nodded. “I know.” No matter how much she fought against him, he was always so kind in return, causing her nerves to calm. As much as she didn’t want him to, she knew good and well that he would always jump in the way if someone were to hurt her.

When the pair fell silent, Adrien started unbuttoning his shirt, causing Marinette to squeak. “What’re you doing!?”

Adrien leaned against the tub, shirt half opened, and blinked at her as if it were obvious. “I’m getting in the bath with you?”

“I don’t recall inviting you in,” she peeped.

Glancing up at her from beneath his bangs, Adrien cocked a brow. “Ahh… okay then.”

Oh, no. That was certainly a condescending tone. He was planning something. Adrien finished taking off his shirt, but seemed to be stopping there. He tossed the garment over into her own pile of clothes. She really could not figure out what Adrien was doing. Sitting up on the edge of the tub, he cupped her cheek, running his thumb along under her eye. “Can I at least see your shoulder?”

Did she really want him to see the bruise? No. But was he going to leave until he saw it? She knew that was also a no. She sat up, crossing her arms to cover her chest. He snorted at her. “You know I’ve had my mouth on those, right?”

Glancing away shyly, she pursed her lips. “I know…”

If he had more to say, he apparently decided against it. Adrien’s hand ran down her neck gently, brushing away the bubbles from her shoulders to see it properly. It had gotten darker since she had looked at it herself, though it was kind of hard for her to see given its placement. It may have been worse than she thought, considering the way Adrien was looking at her. The pained expression on his face made her heart sink. Instantly, she felt guilty for her earlier actions in the day. She hated making him look so upset.

“Marinette…” he breathed, as he leaned over, drifting both hands back up to her cheeks. Guiding her in, he pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her sweetly, then a little more passionately. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. “I hate when you get hurt, my lady. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Reaching up, she cradled the hands that cupped her face. “I know. I’m sorry. I should have waited on you, but I just wanted to do something right then.”

He laughed a little, causing her to feel his breath on her lips. “We defeated Hawkmoth, but now I find myself more worried than I was then.”

“You’re just an over protective kitten, aren’t you?” she giggled.

“I am,” he said with a smile. Pressing a kiss to her nose, he smirked. “Am I invited in now?”

She frowned, splashing him a little. “You ruin every moment.”

Adrien reared back away from the water before taking some bubbles into his palm and blowing them in her direction, to which she flailed her wrists to get them out of her face.  “You’re the one who’s supposed to get wet, Mar, not me.”

Her mouth dropped as she gaped at him. “You’re so dirty!”

“I’ll get clean if you let me in the bath, won’t I?”

“Adrien!”

He was laughing by that time. A genuine, real Adrien laugh. The one that sounded like bells she always wanted to hear. Knowing that she was the one who could make him laugh like that made her heart swell. Leaning over, he kissed her again, a little deeper this time. She melted against him, her lips dancing with his. It should upset her that he could easily put her under his spell, but for some reason, she couldn’t find it within herself to complain. Without parting, Marinette felt him tangle his fingers into her hair, pulling her harder into him to move his lips frantically against hers.

Tentatively, one of his hands left her hair, traveling downwards to her injured shoulder. His fingertips brushed over her wet skin, setting her ablaze. Adrien’s hand trailed lower, over the top of her breast. Gasping against his lips, she spoke. “Adrien,” she breathed. It had meant to come out in a warning tone, but unfortunately, she was far too aroused past that point. Instead, she just encouraged him further as he cupped her breast and twirled the swollen bud between his fingers.

“Hey, just relax, okay? Isn’t this supposed to be your relaxing time?” he murmured against her lips.

“Which you interrupted,” she retorted.

Smiling, he kissed her lips again, more passionately than before. Licking at her lips, he coaxed her mouth open to let her tongue tangle with his. This was one of those moment in life were she let Adrien be in control. He was typically passive, and she was more dominant, but for sexual endeavors, she let him be in command. All he ever wanted to do was please her. So, it wasn’t like she was going to be disappointed.

Finishing his actions with her breasts, he let his hand run lower, lower, lower. Every brush of his fingers set her on fire. Adrien was so cautious with her, almost as if she would break. As if he were too aggressive that she would disappear. Tangling her own hands into his hair, she felt herself sit up just to get closer. When Adrien reached her core, he released her mouth, giving her a kiss behind the ear. “You okay?”

“Mm-hmm…” she hummed dazedly.

Brushing his finger against her slit, he moved and kissed under her jaw. “Sure?”

“Positive.”

Pressing another kiss to her neck, Adrien slipped a digit inside her heat. It felt so different while being submerged in water. Not a bad different, but just something she wasn’t quite used to. He dipped in another finger, stroking her walls softly. He was always gentle. Always. Moaning at the contact, her mouth found his again, kissing him harder, faster than she had earlier. Her actions obviously excited him as he picked up the pace with his fingers. Thrusting them in and stroking her more, causing a breathless sigh to escape her lips.

He parted from her. “Love you,” he told her, his lips brushing against her own.

Squeaking, she kissed his neck in return, unable to trust her voice. Her climax was fast approaching, but in that moment Adrien’s thumb brushed against her swollen clit, making her cry out. Breathing out a small chuckle, he kissed her again as he continued his ministrations on her aching flesh.

Pausing for a moment, Adrien pulled away. “Am I allowed in now?”

“God, yes,” she said, barely able to catch her breath.

He didn’t need to be told twice, apparently. Her boyfriend had his pants and boxers off in a matter of seconds. It had to be a record for someone to strip themselves that quickly, really. Next thing she knew, the water swayed against her as Adrien settled in the water across from her. Pulling her to him, she straddled him, thighs on either side of his. He strained himself upward, pressing his lips to hers as she slowly sunk down on him. Groaning at the contact, Adrien buried his face into her uninjured shoulder pressing a kiss there as he did so.

As she began to rock against him, Marinette idly noticed the water splashing out of the tub with their movements. Ah, well. Nothing a mop couldn’t handle later…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that this is tomorrow's prompt, but I'm going to have a hectic week at work, so I decided to get it uploaded today in case I get busy and forget tomorrow.


	3. Day 10: Hurt/Comfort -Adrinette

Adrien awoke in a cold sweat. Eyes snapping open, he sat up in his bed, chest heaving. Glancing down, he saw Marinette sprawled out on the mattress beside him. He gulped, placing a hand on his chest in relief as he caught his breath. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, he found himself slowly relaxing. Suddenly, her eyes lazily drifted open, her sleep perturbed by his rash movements. Those bluebells searched him, her brows furrowing in concern as she leaned up on her elbows.

“You okay?” she asked wearily, rubbing an eye to wipe away sleep.

Huffing out a breath, he nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

She seemed to hear his wavering, sitting up fully next to him and placed a hand on his back. Rubbing slow circles, she cocked her head. “You sure?”

“Y-Yes, just--” Adrien glanced away from her, hanging his head and digging his fingers into the comforter. “—the nightmares… you know?”

Her eyes widened with understanding, making her wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She did know. Adrien knew good and well that Marinette shared the same hellish mindscape that he did.

Defeating Hawkmoth had taken a toll on them. The images of her battered and bruised as she slowly lost consciousness in his arms still haunted him. He knew that the memories of him bloody and cradling her to his chest as she fell limp not only stirred in his mind, but hers as well. But tonight, it wasn’t her nightmares that woke them, but his instead. From what they discussed, his were much more gruesome.

His mind’s eye constantly showed him the scenario of what could’ve been. What if he had lost her? If she had never woken up again? It would have been his fault for not saving her. What if she was dying in his arms instead? It scared him. It all scared him.

Adrien had already lost his mother… The thought of losing Marinette too… simply unbearable.

Yearning for her touch, he leaned his head down on her shoulder. He sniffled, trying to hold back the waves of emotions taking hold of him. Marinette squeezed him reassuringly. “It’s okay. I’m okay. Everything is fine.”

“I know,” he croaked, emotion thick in his voice.

Reaching up, she stroked his hair, soothing his tense posture. She always knew the best ways to calm him. But he still couldn’t help but find himself wrapped up in his night terror. Sighing, he leaned into her touch. “I’m so scared of losing you, my lady. So scared,” the last bit came out as a whisper as his eyes scrunched closed.

Marinette let out a coo before repositioning herself on her knees, and tugging him closer to her, pressing his head to her chest while still toying with his blonde locks. Placing a kiss on his head, she nuzzled her nose into his hair. “I know, Adrien, I know. But nothing has happened. I’m completely fine.”

He knew that, of course. But the worry was still there. Guilt and anguish gnawed at his brain while he felt the tears gather on his lashes. Adrien hadn’t meant to cry, yet here he was, letting his fears and doubts get the better of him. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he tried to focus on the softness of her pressed against his cheek. Her nightgown cut low, just below her collarbone, giving him access to kiss the skin right above her breasts. He lifted his hands, gripping her arms as he slowly drifted them downward, feeling just how dainty his lady was. How breakable she could be… which caused the thought of how breakable _he_ could be.

Gripping his shoulders, Marinette leaned downward to meet his eyes. Her gaze was full of adoration and love, a look he knew was just for him. She squeezed him, giving a warm smile as she kissed him lightly on the nose.

Adrien wasn’t sure what came over him. Maybe, his emotions were just too haywire for such affection. So many thoughts raced within him. How much he loved her. How much he wanted to spend every day with her. How much he simply just _wanted_ her. Aching to be close to her, to feel her lips on his, to just be vulnerable with her, everything just became too much to control. Reaching up, eyes glazed and breath ragged, Adrien cupped Marinette’s cheeks, pulling her in to capture her mouth. The kiss was desperate, needy, and everything he desired at the time.

Her lips moved greedily against his, taking in everything he was giving. Adrien sucked her bottom lip between his teeth causing her to let out a small whine. Releasing her, he gave a small chuckle before taking her mouth again. Lips not leaving his, Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hands that were pressed to her cheeks. Slowly, she moved them downwards, running his palms across her curves and down to her hips before stopping. He gripped her hips in response, pulling her forward and into his lap.

Breathless, he leaned away to look up at her. “This okay? I know you’re probably tired and--”

Marinette pressed a finger to his lips, smiling gently as she did so. “Whatever you need, kitty. Anything for you.”

“B-But I don’t want you to feel obligated…”

Laughing, she bent down and pressed another kiss to his lips. “Don’t act like I’m not getting anything out of this. You know better.”

He let out a snort before grinning. “I guess, you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” she teased with a giggle.

Stretching up, he nuzzled his nose to hers. “Hey now, don’t push it.”

When she went to retort, Adrien caught her in a kiss once again. His lips danced with hers, tongue peeking out from his lips to lightly lick hers. Opening her mouth, she granted him access to tangle his tongue with hers as he grazed the tips of her teeth. She still tasted like the mouthwash she had used prior to going to bed. It was minty and took his breath away. Her arms wound themselves around his shoulders, making him think to wrap his own around her waist, pulling her in and pressing her flush against him.

His lips left hers, but just as it seemed she was about to protest, Adrien peppered kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone and back up, making sure to reach every inch of her that was exposed. Marinette seemingly melted into his arms at the action, causing him to grin against her skin. His caresses grew hotter as he nipped at the nape of her neck, earning a whimper in response. Open mouthed kisses were placed just above her breasts. Marinette tugged his hair which made him groan eagerly. Hooking a finger in the dip of her nightgown, Adrien pulled the material down slowly until her soft mounds were exposed to him. Cupping each in his hand, he gave a tender squeeze. Marinette moaned, leaning her forehead down to his. Smiling, he ran his thumbs across her skin, grazing her swollen nubs as he did so.

He felt Marinette’s breath growing more ragged above him. Eager to please, Adrien leaned forward, taking the peak of one of her breast in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the nub, while cupping and massaging the other. The squeals and whimpers that escaped her only lit a fire within him. She might have been more delicate that either liked to admit, but none of that seemed to matter when she was like this. Marinette was simply putty against him, encouraging him to continue his actions. Switching his mouth to the other breast, his free hand had other plans as he reached around cupped her rear.

Marinette squeaked before gripping his face and pulling him away from her chest to press her lips to his. Smiling against her lips, Adrien couldn’t help but squeeze her ass again, making her yelp. She pulled back, glowering at him. “Having fun?”

His smile turned into a full fledge shit-eating Chat Noir smirk. “Only if you are, my lady,” he smarmed with a wink.

“Don’t ruin the mood, Adrien, I swear.”

He laughed at that. “If I do recall, you’re the one who stopped me while I was…” his eyes flicked down to her chest and back up to meet her gaze, “busy.”

She narrowed her eyes. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Just aiming for a job well done.”

“Mmhmm…”

Adrien’s grin was back in an instant. “Hey, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

He couldn’t help the pride that washed through him as her face flushed. Adrien simply loved that he could make her feel like this. Was he a little cocky? Maybe. But seeing her feel good was all he really wanted. Just being close to her like this reassured her that she was here. Living, breathing, everything.

Glancing away from him, she chewed her lip. The action made Adrien all too aware of the arousal he was sporting. She was so hot, goddammit. “I was… but you know how I get when you…”

“Touch your butt?” he asked with a cheeky grin. “Yeah, I know.” And, boy, did he. The first time he touched her rear while they were being intimate, she grinded him into oblivion. Cumming in his pants wasn’t one of his proudest moments, but learning Marinette’s little secret was worth it.

She frowned at his teasing, shyly looking away as her blush spread down her chest. It honestly amazed him how bashful she looked even though her breasts were completely exposed in his face. “Is… Is that okay right now? I know you were roughly startled awake. Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have checked with you earlier if I wasn’t. Mari, if you’re having second thoughts about this, it’s fine. You don’t have to be in the mood to--”

Shaking her head, she cut him off. “No, it’s just that I wasn’t sure how far you were wanting to go. That’s all.”

Leaning up, he pressed a kiss under her chin. “As far as you’ll let me. I just want to be close to you. Is that alright?” To feel her breathe with him, wither underneath him, moan his name in pleasure. Make sure she was there. She was alive with him.

“Yes, that is completely okay.”

Marinette reached down and tugged his shirt up to his chest. Taking the hint, Adrien slipped the garment over his head and chucked it down to the floor below. Her fingers trailed down his shoulders to his stomach where his skin jumped at her touch. Smiling, her eyes met his before she bent over a hotly kissed him again. Adrien wasn’t sure how many times their tongues had tangoed in the last few moments. He was honestly starting to lose count with how mushy his brain was becoming.

Her fingertips scorched him, making his body even warmer than it was before. Adrien cupped her butt, squeezing it again, making her whine and rub her heat against his clothed erection. Yup. There was the reaction he was waiting for. He was totally going to die now.

Adrien grunted in response before he buried his face back between her breasts, peppering kisses there. As Marinette ground against him, Adrien felt himself growing weak. The part of him that wanted to keep this slow and gentle was starting fade as a more aggressive part of him simply wanted to get every piece of clothing _off_ of both of them. He gripped the sleeves of her nightgown, pulling them down until her arms were free. With nothing keeping the material held up, the gown fell and pooled around her waist.

Marinette slipped off the bed, almost making him whimper at the loss. But when the gown fell to the floor, exposing her and leaving one garment between them, his protests were lost in his throat. Taking advantage of her absence, Adrien started to pull his sleep pants down, only to remember he had nothing underneath as he did so.

Giving a smirk, Marinette crossed her arms across her chest, much to his dismay, with her hip cocking to the side. “Commando, Adrien? Really? That’s pretty scandalous for you.”

Adrien felt his face flush at her teasing. He kicked off his plaid pajama pants, exposing his erection to her. Unable to look at her, he glanced away with a hiss of embarrassment. “I just forgot to put my underwear in the wash before tonight, okay?”

Barking a laugh, Marinette gave a nod. “Yeah, that makes sense. Especially considering that you’re so insistant on washing your boxers separate from everything else.”

If he could blush anymore then he definitely was. “Hey, I just don’t want to wash something that my junk has been in with the same clothes I wear every day.”

“You’re so weird,” she joked with a smile. Marinette began to make her way to the bed, only for Adrien to stop her.

Grinning, he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties, pulling them down her porcelain legs. Marinette yelped in surprise at his forwardness. He glanced up at her behind his blonde bangs. “You didn’t think I was going to be the only naked, did you?”

 With an affectionate roll of her eyes, Marinette straddled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Adrien ran his hands down her back as he caught her in a kiss. He massaged her skin before pulling her closer causing their cores to brush, and both of them releasing moans. Adrien snaked a hand downward, gliding a finger against her slit. Smiling against her collarbone, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied at how aroused she was. He gently rubbed his thumb across her clit, making her jolt and lean forward, brushing against him again.

Marinette yelped when Adrien leaned back, causing both of them to collapse backwards onto the mattress. He flipped them over, putting himself on top. Scooching backwards, Marinette laid herself against the pillows, and Adrien pulled the blanket over them to protect them from the chill of the room. He leaned forward, grinding their cores together, making Marinette sigh at the contact.

“Are you…?”

Nodding, she smiled. “Yeah.”

Propping himself on his elbows, he reached down to align himself. Pressing his forehead to hers, Adrien slowly sunk into her, feeling her heat overtake him. Warm, wet, the feeling of her engulfed him. She inhaled sharply as he filled her to the hilt. Tentatively, Adrien moved, making a gentle thrust into her. The way she moaned, the way her nose scrunched, how her freckles glowed in the moonlight that blazed through the window, he drank in every part of it.

Marinette’s heels wrapped around his lower back, trapping him, keeping him connected deeply to her. Thrusting again, he picked up speed with his motions. His own breath wavered as his actions grew desperate, ragged. Every sound Marinette made plunged into his gut. The simple desire to please her drove him. She was like silk around him, her walls squeezing him tightly. With every lunge of his hips, he felt and heard each reaction. She meant everything to him.

She was here. Breathing, drinking him in. He was taking in every sign that she made. Every action she took, he wanted to notice it. To see every visible cue she made. She was so beautiful. The light of his life. Marinette made everything make sense.

The more she clutched him, the closer she was getting. He wouldn’t last much longer, he knew. Reaching down, he rubbed her clit with his finger, making Marinette squirm beneath him. Pressing his lips to hers, he drank in her moans. Her breath was hot against his lips before she grabbed him, pulling him back in for the most passionate kiss yet. All raw emotions. He poured his love for her into every motion. Suddenly, her fingers dug into his hair, making him groan as her walls clenched around him. He rode out the spasms for as long as he could.

Breathless, he collapsed on top of her. He glanced up at her, his face on her chest as he struggled to catch his breath. She, too, was heaving. The rise and fall of her chest was hurried. She smiled down at him, running he fingers through his hair.

“You okay?” he asked with what energy he could muster.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He hissed as he gently withdrew himself from her. Grabbing the covers, he pulled them up to their shoulders, as Marinette cuddled against him. She smiled again against his chest. “You feel better now?”

Laughing, he nodded and nuzzled his nose into her hair. “So much better.”

“Good. Now, tomorrow we need to get all of that underwear of yours clean.”

Adrien groaned. “Did you have to?”

“Of course.”

Letting out a chuckle, he kissed her head. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, silly kitty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my smut one-shots the longest thing I write? Should this be a sign of how my mind is?
> 
> Also, Adrien is super extra.


	4. Day 13: Dry Humping -MariChat

Marinette was startled awake by footsteps behind her. Had she expected her leather-clad boyfriend to suddenly be there in the middle of the night? Hell no. Was she complaining? Also, hell no. Leaning up in her chair, Marinette groggily blinked and rubbed her eyes to see Chat Noir smirking at her.

“What time is it?” she grumbled.

“Time for you to put a lock on your trap door. Anyone could sneak in here, Marinette,” he chimed with a grin.

Glowering at him, she frowned. “Right, like someone _else_ is going to find their way onto my rooftop at night.”

With a shrug, he held up his hands. “Who knows? Anything could happen.”

“Yeah, right,” she rolled her eyes.

Chat leaned down and pulled a string which had apparently been stuck to her cheek. Cocking a brow, he looked at her curiously. “How many times is it going to take for you to fall asleep sewing until you accidently fall asleep on a needle?”

Marinette glared. “I see what you expect to happen.”

He barked out a laugh. “C’mon, Marinette, your luck as Ladybug might be fine, but as yourself? Not so much. Falling asleep on a knitting needle is something I wouldn’t be at all surprised of you doing.”

Resting her chin on her palm, she smirked at him. “Pretty sure you just like when I get hurt so that you can ‘kiss it better.’”

“Maaybe~”

“The model: Adrien Agreste encourages his girlfriend to get injured purely for his own enjoyment, what would the public say?” Marinette teased cheekily.

Chat glanced around the room. “I don’t see Adrien Agreste around here, do you?”

She snorted. “If you’re playing that game, then you can’t get any kisses from me anyway. I’m dating Adrien Agreste, and I’m afraid Chat Noir is dating Ladybug.”

He grinned, leaning over her, noses almost touching. “We can’t tell them about our secret love affair, Purrincess.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, pushing him back by the nose. “Mmhmm. So, you’re in one of _those_ moods, huh?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She smirked. “Sorry, chaton, I’m not into roleplaying.”

“You say that, but I highly doubt it.”

“Are you trying to call out my kinks, Agreste?”

“Maybe I am. Whatcha going to do about it, Dupain-Cheng,” he mocked as he propped his hands on his hips, bending at the waist and getting in her face again.

Marinette gripped him by the shoulders, cocking a brow. “You sure don’t have any respect for other people’s personal space, do you?”

“When it comes to you? Never.” he pressed his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a sweet kiss. Marinette smiled against his lips, kissing back greedily.

Giggling, she went to push him back, only for him to grip onto her hands, pulling her with him. Her rolling chair tipped forward, causing the chair to come out from underneath her. Losing her balance, she began to fall forward towards him. Adrien instinctually grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of him, so that he could take the blow first. As the pair hit her floor, Marinette’s cheek smacked into his chest. There was a _thump_ as Chat’s head hit the floor. She sat up quickly, gaping down at him. “Are you okay?”

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Chat winced with a nod. “Yeah, of course. Falling for me as always, aren’t you, princess?”

She leaned over him, a wicked grin taking over her features. If he was going to sneak into her room at night and tease her, might as well give him something worthwhile. She was straddling his hips, hovering just above him. “Need me to kiss it better?” His eyes widened at her, a flush spreading across his cheeks under the mask. Making her kitty blush would never get old. Opening his mouth, he seemed like he was trying to find a response, only to fail. Bending down, she brushed her nose to his. “What’s wrong, kitten? Cat got your tongue?”

Chat caught his breath, smiling lightly. “No, but I wouldn’t mind if you did.”

Laughing, she leaned down, pressing her lips to his. Chat caught her hands, intertwining their fingers as she held him down to the floor. Shyly, she licked across his lips, coaxing his tongue out to tangle with her own. As their lips meshed together, Marinette noticed the bump that was beginning to press against her rear. Pulling back, her eyes met his, brows knitting together.

Clearing his throat, he glanced away from her. “I-I—um… m-maybe we should stop there.”

Internally, Marinette knew they should They had been intimate, but never like this. She was on top of him, and straddling his hips for Pete’s sake. Bodies were pressed together like they had never been before. She could feel him, _all_ of him. The suit left little to the imagination.

She gnawed her lip, debating her options. Bending down, she pressed a kiss to his neck, causing him to stiffen beneath her. Marinette peppered the kisses up his neck, to his cheek, then over to his ear. “But what if I don’t want to, _Chat Noir_?”

He let out a pitiful whine in response. Sucking his earlobe between her teeth, her breath puffed against his ear, making his skin crawl below her. “What was it you talked about, kitty? A secret love affair?”

“M-Marinette,” he gazed up at her, pupils wide and a hefty blush coated his cheeks. She was sure her own probably matched, but she didn’t want to admit it. “S-Stop teasing me,” he whined with a pout.

Marinette nuzzled his cheek, breathing against his skin. Tentatively, she gave an experimental thrust of her hips against the bulge of his leather suit. A sharp inhale from her boyfriend got her attention. Glancing up from behind her lashes, she eyed him. “Is this okay?”

Squeezing her fingers, he nodded. “Yeah,” he replied a little breathless.

She ground against him once again, earning a whimper from her leather clad partner beneath her. The sound sent tingles straight to her gut. Marinette kept her heat right over his hardness as she pressed to him. Chat let go of her fingers, grabbing her hips and dragging her along pelvis. The friction warmed her skin, making his every touch scorch her. With every thrust of her hips, a new feeling arose.

Clawed fingers dug into her sides, making her groan at the contact. The faster she rubbed against him, the more frantic their movements became. Chat’s hips jolted against hers. Marinette moaned at his reaction. She whipped downward, pressing her lips to his to swallow his moans. One of his hands came up to tangle in her hair while the other kept claws sunk into her hip.

“M-Marinette…” he breathed. “Is it okay if I…?”

She nodded with a hum before capturing his mouth again. The kisses were sloppy. Wet. More than she had anticipated that they’d be. Chat’s hips rocked against her own, breathing heavily. Suddenly, he was grasping onto her for dear life, body shuddering, and a loud groan escaped his lips. It was definitely the most erotic thing she has ever seen.

Catching his breath, he gazed up at her. She couldn’t help but feel a little smug about getting her kitty to cum so easily. He was really touch starved, wasn’t he? He let out a small chuckle. “How mad do you think Plagg is going to be at me for making a mess in the suit?”

She hummed and ran a finger down his chest. He twitched under her touch, body now sensitive from their little escapade. “Well, if you transform back and we stay busy, he won’t want to yell at you will he?”

Smirking, he squinted at her suspiciously. “Are you just wanting me to return the favor?”

“Definitely.”

“Claws in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. I got busy with stuff yesterday. Plus, my finger has swollen up? So it was a little hard to type? I'll let you guys know if I end up having to amputate it, okay? Lol. 
> 
> Also, get hyped because I'm doing this weekend and most of next weeks prompts. 
> 
> This one didn't turn out as detailed as I wanted... but I'm tried and also it's just dry humping, so there isn't too much detail to go into. It might have been better to do this one from Adrien's point of view... but too late now?
> 
> It still counts as MariChat even if it's post-reveal. Sue me. :P


	5. Day 15: Fingering/Handjob - Ladrien

Adrien knew that his girlfriend was a handful sometimes. She would often get determined about things when she put her mind to it. Had he expected that to continue over into their sex life? Not really. Was he complaining about it? Absolutely not.

When Marinette swooped into his window on her yoyo as Ladybug, he hadn’t really thought anything of it. He paid her late night visits as Chat Noir, so it wasn’t a surprise when she returned the favor. What he was surprised by; however, was when she shoved him down onto the bed to jump his bones. Her lips captured his in a fierce kiss. One of her gloved hands trailed upward underneath his sleep shirt, while the other pinned his wrists above his head.

She pulled away, huffing as she straddled his hips. Catching his breath, he gazed up at her with half lidded eyes. “M-Mari, what are you…?”

Marinette leaned over him, her nose nuzzling against his. “Less talking, more kissing.”

Well, shit. He didn’t need to be told twice.

Pressing their lips together, his mouth danced against hers. Wet, hot kisses with tongues battling for dominance. The bumps of her glove teased his skin, making her touch feel like fire. He could feel his desire for her growing inside the pit of his stomach. Tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth earned him a whimper in response. He groaned at her reaction, the feel of her hands on his skin, and the sounds of her breathing became everything he focused on her.

He almost whimpered at the loss of her hands holding him in place, but when her fingers dipped into the waistband of his sleep pants, he couldn’t find it in him to complain. She slowly dragged his pajamas down his legs, before she ran her hands back up to his boxers. Smiling at him, she dipped down and pecked him on the lips.

Adrien let out a chuckle. “Since when does Ladybug make scandalous house calls like this?”

Giggling, she threw a leg back over his waist, bending down with a smirk on her face. “Since she got a hot super model boyfriend that she wants to please.”

He cocked a brow at her, a teasing grin tugging at his lips. “Isn’t he lucky?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Nah, he’s not. He’s a bad luck kitty, but I love him anyway.”

Grinning, he laughed. “Thanks, I love you too.”

With a smile, she reached into the opening in the front of his underwear.  After his erection sprung free, Ladybug immediately took him into her hand, working her fingers from base to tip. Biting his lip, he inhaled sharply at the sensation. The feeling of her gloved hand grip his scorched skin was maddening. His breathing was heavy as her fingers ran along his length. Gripping him, she thrust her hand upwards, inciting a loud groan from him. He chewed his lip, trying to prevent such a loud sound again.

Ladybug bent over him, pressing her lips to his to hush him. He whined against her lips as she gave a quick thrust of her hand. She caressed the head, rubbing circles around the tip before bringing her hand back down. She reached down, cupping his balls through his boxers. The tenderness of her touch caused shivers to run down his spine. Ladybug pressed kisses down his cheek and traveled downward towards his neck. Kissing under his chin, she grinned against his skin when he sucked in a breath.

Adrien felt himself losing his mind. She was so gentle and tender. It was driving him crazy. There was no rush, she was taking her time with him. He appreciated her being so cautious. Every touch was filled with love and desire. It wasn’t rushed or heated like they usually got in moments of passion. He could sense she was trying to make him feel good.

She tugged at his sleep shirt, encouraging him to slip it off of his person. He tossed it to the floor. Ladybug was on him quickly, kissing down his chest. He snorted when she teasing flicked her tongue across his nipple. Her grip on him grew tighter as her hand moved faster and faster. Adrien could feel the buildup stirring in his gut.

“M-Mari, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

She smiled, nipping along his collarbone and sucking. Well, that would leave a mark. Hopefully, he wasn’t doing any swim suit spreads anytime soon. Her grin was wicked. “Cum for me, chaton.”

He groaned, spilling his seed onto his chest as his girlfriend leaned away from its path. Ladybug laughed and booped him on the nose. “You’re messy, aren’t you?”

Adrien pouted at her. “You’re such a tease. I might have to get you back for that.”

Clicking her tongue, she hummed in response. “Maybe, maybe not.”

She handed him a towel, one he had abandoned after she came soaring into his room. Shame she hadn’t come in moments before when he was actually naked. After cleaning himself, he cocked a brow at her. “What do you say, my lady? Want the favor returned?”

Tapping her chin, she seemed to consider it. “I don’t know… You already got a reward, and you enjoy getting me off as much as I do.”

“I have to say the same about you.”

“Touché.”

Reaching forward, he ran a hand down her hip to her covered heat. He could feel how damp she was through the suit. Adrien rubbed her clothed clit lightly. “Spots off, Marinette.”

Apparently, she didn’t need to be told twice either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so apparently I had a severe allergic reaction to a mosquito bite and my finger looks like a sausage then it spread to my hand and made it swell up too. So, I'm still going to keep trying to upload the next few prompts, but it might be slow because I do have to rest my hand a lot and soak it. But, I went to the doctor and they gave me some antibiotics and allergy medicine. No amputation needed. 
> 
> Also, again, it's still Ladrien if it's post reveal dammit.


	6. Day 16: Morning Sex - Adrinette

Sunlight crept in through the blinds, making Adrien squint against the harsh light. Blinking his eyes open groggily, he yawned, stretching across the pillows. He rolled over, grinning at the sight of a very bare Marinette beside him. Making love to her then falling asleep with her in his arms was one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. It amazed him that this woman was his wife. How lucky had he gotten to have her?

Reaching over, he ghosted his fingertips across her skin, making the skin pebble under his touch. She peaked an eye open, a teasing smile spreading across her face. “Hey, sleepy head,” she mumbled into her pillow.

He chuckled, voice thick with sleep. “I think it was you who was sleeping, love.”

Giggling, she wiped the sleep from her eyes. Those bluebell eyes shined at him. “Actually, I was awake. I just haven’t wanted to get up.”

“Is this a stay in bed kind of day?”

A smirk twitched at Marinette’s lips. “It could be… what’d you have in mind?”

“Maybe a continuation of last night~?” he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Marinette laughed, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re such a naughty kitten!”

Adrien grinned as he wound an arm across her hip, yanking her closer to him. His wife let out a yelp of surprise before he nuzzled his nose into her cheek. “I’m only naughty for you, my lady.”

“Mhmm…” she hummed against his lips.

He leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers. Adrien’s hand buried itself in her hair, pulling her more soundly to him to deepen the kiss. Pouring all of his love into her, Adrien smiled against her lips before sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. The action earned him a groan from his love before she captured his lips once again.

Kissing Marinette was pure heaven. Maybe it was because she was the only girl he’s ever kissed, but he knew there was so much feeling in every touch of her lips. She loved him. He loved her. He loved being in love with her.

It was the closest thing to magic he’s felt… and he’s dealt with real magic.

His grip in her hair tightened causing her to gasp against his mouth. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue between her lips, licking across her teeth. To hell with morning breath when he was horny as hell. The morning wood he was originally sporting was full force arousal now. Simply from just the feeling of her lips on his. His lady sure had a way of mesmerizing him. She could just turn his mind to mush with one brush of her finger.

Which she did… Marinette reached down, her lips never leaving his, and brushed her fingers along his foreskin making his brain short circuit. There it was. He was going to be a goner. Adrien inhaled sharply at the touch. She leaned back, staring at him with wide eyes behind her lashes. “You okay there, chaton?”

Nodding dumbly, he took a breath. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just sensitive in the morning, I guess.”

She smiled, cupping his arousal in her hand. “I hope so. That will make this more fun for the both of us, won’t it?”

With a snort, he rolled his eyes affectionately. “What a tease you are this morning, Mari.”

Marinette giggled with a nod. “Yeah, but, don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“Oh, I most certainly like it.”

Adrien leaned down and began peppering kisses all over her face, down her neck, and to her breasts. Taking the peak into his mouth, he flicked his tongue across the hardened nub. Marinette tightened her grip on his manhood response, while her other hand dove into his hair, tugging at the strands. He lapped at her breast, kissing between them before making his way to the other. Moaning, she began to stroke him lightly. Tender flesh quivering at her actions.

Kissing his way back up, he nipped at her collarbone before running a hand down her side. He grabbed her ass, making her squeak in response. Pulling her closer, he pressed them flush together before taking her mouth again. His fingers slid down, ghosting over the v of her hip before reaching the damp flesh. Parting her lower lips, he dipped a digit into her heat. Moaning, she gripped his manhood tighter, making him let out a shuddering breath. Marinette pulled him closer, his erection brushing against her clit.

Adrien added another finger, her walls clenching around him. He stroked his fingers upward, making her sigh as she buried her face into his shoulder. Smiling against her crown, he thrusted his fingers upward to elicit a loud moan from her.

Giving a peck to her head, he smiled. “Hush, Marinette, you’re going to wake the kwamis.”

With a huff, she rolled them over, pushing him down on the bed roughly making his fingers slip out of her. He almost whined at the loss of her hand on his dick. Straddling him, Marinette got close to his face. Close enough that he could feel every breath leave her lips as she spoke. “Don’t ruin it, you dumb kitty.”

Smirking, Adrien gazed up at her with bright green eyes. “But, hun, I’m just trying to make you smile.”

She glowered at him. “Less humor, more touching.”

He let out a chuckle before cupping her face and pulling her down to meet his lips. Marinette wiggled her hips so that his length ran along her slit. He groaned against her lips before she pulled away ever so slightly. “Adrien… don’t wake the kwamis…” she murmured against his lips.

“I wouldn’t dare, my lady,” he mumbled in response as he grabbed her hips.

Marinette hovered over him before gently letting herself sink down on him. She was always to warm. The heat was overbearing on his length. He’d gotten used to the feeling of her, of course, but it always felt new every time. He gazed at her: her mouth hung open as she gasped, hair tousled from last night’s activities, and her porcelain skin shining brightly in the sunlight that broke through the blinds. His wife was so beautiful. And she was entirely his.

Marinette grasped his shoulders, rocking forward and taking a sharp inhale at the feeling. Her skin felt like velvet as her walls tightened around him. Adrien dug his fingers into her hips, reassuring her that it was alright. She lifted her hips lightly before pressing back down on him quickly. Both gasped at the sensation.

Adrien just had an urge he couldn’t stop. As she lifted and began to sink again, he thrusted upward, hitting her delicate spots within her. Marinette let out a loud groan before sucking her lip between her teeth. And so they began, bouncing, sinking, meeting thrust for thrust. Their sounds of pleasure filling the air.

He couldn’t resist praising her. Telling her how beautiful she was. How much he loved her. How he was so lucky to spend his entire life with her. She was everything to him, he had to tell her every time they were close like this. They were so intimate. His flattery always made her want more. Adrien just wanted to be close to her in every possible way.

Yanking her downward, he kept one hand on her backside while the other tangled into her raven locks. His thrusts grew quicker, needier, and desperate. Desperate to finish. Desperate to feel complete. Desperate to take her over the edge with him. Adrien kept her pressed to him as his movements became erratic. The pleasurable sounds she made encouraged him further. The hand on her backside moved between them, flicking and massaging her clit. Marinette gave a shrill whine, her walls clenching him letting him know she was close to the edge as well. Faster, faster, until he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He gripped her hair, pulling her head back so he could connect his lips with hers as he came. Spilling into her, he felt her own heat wash over him as she went limp against his chest.

Those bluebell eyes gazed up at him as her head laid on his chest. Marinette was obviously spent, exhausted. Sighing through her nose, she gave a satisfied smile as she began to trace circles onto his chest. “Think it worked this time?”

Adrien gave a laugh, craning his neck to peck her on the forehead. “If not, we can just keep trying all day.”

She squinted at him with a smirk. “Naughty kitten.”

“Hey, even though we both want a baby doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy the process to get it.”

With a smile, Marinette rolled off of him, much to his dismay. He pouted at her, but only until she sucked his earlobe into her mouth. He groaned, taking in the sensation until she pulled away and hovered over him again. “You want to go again?”

Adrien smirked grabbing her waist and pressing her against him. “I’ll go all day, my lady.”

“We’re definitely going to wake the kwamis.”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is a day late... but good news is the swelling in my finger went down, so I can actually move my hand again. I should have today's prompt up later tonight. I'm gonna try to catch up!


	7. Day 17: In Public - LadyNoir

If there was one thing Adrien knew about his fiancé, it was that she was completely unpredictable. There were many qualities about Marinette that surprised him. Over the time of them being together, he had discovered a lot of secrets about her.

Her sex drive, for example.

When Marinette wanted him, she wanted him right then no questions asked. He couldn’t deny her anything. Adrien was always complete and total putty in her hands. There were times when it wasn’t a very good idea, risky even, such as when they fooled around in their bathroom even though Alya and Nino were just downstairs waiting for the couple to return to dinner. Even though their friends didn’t mention it, there was no question that Alya knew _exactly_ what had just occurred in their master bath.

However, Adrien had never expected one of those times to be when they were in the mayor’s office waiting for a very important meeting as their superhero alter egos. When her hand trailed up his thigh, he shouldn’t have been surprised when she cupped him through his suit. Yelping, Chat glanced over at her in utter shock. She smirked in return with a squeeze.

“Marinette,” he huffed, “what are you _doing!?_ We’re waiting for the _mayor_ to walk in here in second.”

His lady dragged a finger up his arm as she hummed, cupping him in his suit again with the other. “Then you better do something quick, chaton.”

Chat snatched the hand that was on his length, pulling it away. “No. No way, Mari. I’m not about to get frisky in Bourgeois’ office.”

Ladybug’s bottom lip jutted out as she leaned her head on his shoulder. “You just seem stressed, minou, I was trying to help.”

“This is not going to help my stress level.”

“I beg to different.”

“Marinette, what’s gotten into you!?”

“I know what I _want_ to get into me.”

“Oh, my God.”

“Pleassee,”

With a groan, he ran a hand down his face. “Ugh, why do you want to jack me off right now? I don’t get it.”

Ladybug gave a shrug. “Because I can.”

Chat eyed her wearily. “This is some twisted revenge against Chloe, isn’t it?”

“Maybe, a little.”

“You’re awful.”

Ladybug pouted again, giving him the best possible kitten eyes she could muster. He wanted to die. He absolutely wanted to die. This was so wrong on so many levels. How was she able to convince him to do such terrible things!? Why did he let her!? Their kwamis would be so pissed at them later.

Groaning, Chat rubbed his hand across his cheek before glancing up at the clock. 10 minutes. They had 10 minutes until the mayor was supposed to walk into his office. He glanced down at her with a sigh. “Fine. I’ll play your game.”

Her eyes lit up. He wasn’t sure if she was actually this excited about getting sick, twisted revenge on the girl who bullied her or if she was actually just hella horny and using that as an excuse to jump his bones. Either way, it was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

But, when his lady crawled into the chair and onto his lap, thrusting against the growing bulge in his suit… he seemed to lose all ability to feel guilt. Ladybug’s mouth attached to his, wet and hot. Sucking in his bottom lip, she nibbled him. Suddenly, her hand was on his bell, zipping it down to expose his neck and collarbone.

Chat was dying. Drowning. He couldn’t breathe at all. All he could feel was her on every inch of him.

His hands had a mind of their own as they traveled down her back to grab handfuls of her ass. Squeezing and causing her to groan against his mouth. Chat swallowed her sounds, huffing breaths against her lips. They didn’t have much time for this, but with each thrust against his length, he could feel himself getting closer to the edge quickly. Sex for them wasn’t this rushed, hot, or needy. It was usually slow and sensual, so the sensation of his lady rutting and grinding against him roughly was an entirely new experience. And a mind blowing one at that.

Reaching downward, he felt her wetness through the suit. Yep. He was definitely starting to think she was just super horny and didn’t want to wait to get back home. He gave a flick to her clit through the suit, making her whine into his mouth. Chat continued to roll his thumb to her sensitive nub, knowing that it would help her finish faster. Less time for them to get caught.

He peaked an eye open to glance at the clock. 5 minutes. Fuck. Using his hand that was on her ass, he gripped her hip and slammed himself against her. Picking up their pace, he thrust hard and faster against her, completely losing himself. Ladybug moaned above him, thighs quivering as she came. Her hips slowly continued to jut against his. She reached down, gripping his bulge, giving a few good strokes before he came.

Adrien would never forget the day he had a meeting with Mayor Bourgeois while cum drenched the inside of his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I'm super behind now. Apparently being on antibiotics for a week really drains everything out of you. I've had no motivation to do anything this week. I'm going to try to play catch up and write them all tonight. They're probably going to be short.


	8. Day 18: First Time - Adrinette

Adrien hovers over her, clad in only his underwear, as the rest of his clothing had been removed moments before. Marinette felt herself grow shy under his gaze as he drinks in new flesh that’s exposed by every inch of fabric that’s removed from her body. As the spaghetti straps of her night shirt are pulled down her over shoulder, her boyfriend above her leans over to peck kisses on the freckles of her skin. Marinette pulls her arms through the straps, so that the skin of her collarbone is revealed. She feels him smiling against her skin as he begins to tug the garment downward, dragging it past her panties, and down her legs.

She’d never taken a shirt off quite like that before… but she couldn’t find any reason to complain.

Adrien’s green eyes were blown wide as he took in the sight of her. His face was flushed as he slowly ran his hands up her curves. When he reached her breasts, he gazed up at her beneath his bangs. Marinette could see his eyes searching hers, asking for permission. Giving a shy nod, she agreed. Adrien’s thumbs brushed the underside of her breast.

Sighing through his nose, he smiled at her. “You’re so soft.”

Marinette could feel her face flush at his words. Reaching up, she stroked his cheek and smiled as he leaned into her touch. She loved him so much. And he loved her. He adored her. She could feel it when he poured his love into every gentle touch. Adrien leaned down, pressing his lips to hers in a loving, chaste kiss. Her hand trailed into his hair, tugging at blonde strands as she returned the kiss. Feeling his fingertips trail up her side sent shivers down her spine. She let out a surprised whine when Adrien’s hand gripped one of her breast.

Rearing back, Adrien sat up, hands in the air. “Ah! Marinette, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean—“

She simply smiled at him with a shake of her head. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him back towards her and placed his hand make on her mound, squeezing his fingers to make him grip her. “It’s okay, kitty.”

Adrien’s eyes widened at the permission, making her smile widen in return. Slowly, his thumbs caressed her, rubbing up her skin before rolling the peak, earning him a sharp inhale from Marinette. Her skin was on fire from his touch. Every tiny movement tingled her nerves.

Her mouth found his again as he massaged both of her breasts with his hands, rolling the bud under his palm. Marinette felt her body growing warm all over. She trailed her fingers down his sides, finding the waistband of his underwear. Dipping her fingers in, she gave the shorts a gentle tug. Adrien broke the kiss to stare at her, eyes searching. She gazed at him before giving another gentle pull. He reached down to grab her wrists, moving them downward, taking the underwear with them. He let go as she continued to guide his underwear down his legs making his erection spring from its confines.

Staring at it, Marinette was taken aback. She’d never seen a penis in real life. Only ones that Alya had showed her to prove that she was a prude. She had felt Adrien’s penis before, touched it even. But seeing his erection at full length, ready and wanting, was something she was completely in awe of. Glancing up, she noticed Adrien staring at her with a flush on his face. Oh, God. She has been rudely gawking at him. He was probably so self-conscious!

Marinette grabbed his length before giving a tentative squeeze, causing her kitty to groan out in response. Pumping him lightly, she tried to figure out what he was fond of. His breathing picked up as she stroked him. Adrien’s face was scrunched, and Marinette couldn’t tell if it was out of pleasure or pain. “You okay, minou?”

Nodding, Adrien caught his breath. “Y-Yeah. It feels really good,” he replied as his blush darkened his cheeks. As she went to continue, he caught her wrist. “B-But… I want to please you first, my lady.”

“Adrien… you don’t have to…”

Leaning over her, he pinned her to the mattress and intertwined their fingers. “Please, let me…”

“Okay,” she breathed.

Marinette flinched in surprise and let out a short huff when his fingers hooked around the sides of her panties. Slowly, he began to pull them down her legs. Fingertips trailing down her skin set her ablaze. She held back a moan as he slipped the garment off her. Adrien wasted no time as he leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh making her gasp. Peppering kisses up her leg, he gazed at her behind his bangs. He kissed a little closer to her core. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips. Adrien kissed her heat, dipping his tongue into her folds, making her cry out in pleasure. Heat pooled in Marinette’s stomach as her kitty lapped at her core. Brushing a thumb against her clit, Adrien grinned as she withered at the touch. Then he was rubbing circles on the nub as he pushed his tongue in and out of her wetness. Her thighs quivered as she clenched his head between her thighs. Grabbing him by the hair, she pulled his face away.

“I want to finish with you inside me…” she mumbled, face flushing as her own bold words.

Adrien’s cheeks pinked a little at her statement as well, but he grinned and nodded. “Whatever my lady wants.”

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he leaned back over her and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he positioned himself above her. Grinding forward, he touched their cores together, making both gasp out at the heat. Gently, Adrien pressed his hardness into her, stretching her walls around him as he did so. Marinette winced at the discomfort, but couldn’t help but moan as he filled her. With a tentative move of his hips, Adrien thrust into her. They moaned together at the new sensation. Leaning down, he pressed his forehead to hers as he gave another thrust, making Marinette gasp against his mouth. With some encouragement, he began to pick up a steady, slow pace. Taking his time, he touched every inch of her body. He was so gentle and careful with her. Marinette couldn’t but feel how intimate the entire situation was. It wasn’t hot or heavy. Just slow, calm love making. Her body was on fire as that familiar feeling bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

She grabbed him, tugging his hair and wrapping her arms and legs around him. He rutted against her, brushing her clit as he thrust. Her wails of pleasure grew higher until she became completely breathless. Adrien let out a loud grown as her walls squeeze around him, making him spill within her. He reached down, circling the nub with his thumb again in order to make her orgasm behind him. The sensation of his seed inside her was far too much as she came quickly behind him.

Both gazed at each other, catching their breath from their activities. Adrien stroked her cheek with a smile on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this one all too much... but I just wanted to get one posted so here it is!!


	9. Day 20: Dream/Daydream - Adrinette

Adrien tended to discover new things about Marinette constantly. She was full of surprises. His surprise for today was how fucking drop dead gorgeous she looked in a skirt. Was he drooling? He may have been drooling.

In that moment Adrien knew… he was _fucked_.

The school was having a Ladybug and Chat Noir theme day in celebration of a full year since the superheroes arrived on the scene. He should have expected nothing less from Ladybug herself. Especially since Ladybug herself was an aspiring fashion designer. Seeing his girlfriend in Chat Noir themed get-up was entirely too much for him to handle. A black skirt with green paw prints and “Cataclysm” written in green graffiti art on her shirt as well as a black beanie with cat ears right on top: the perfect essence of Chat Noir. He was going to _die._

God, if you’re there… please take him out of his misery now.

Adrien felt so lame compared to her now. All he had was a Ladybug printed shirt and hat. Note to self: get Marinette to design a Ladybug outfit for him.

Alya let out a whistle as Marinette walked up the stairs. “Damn, look at you little lady.”

His girlfriend flushed and shook her head. “Sssh, Alya, don’t make a big deal,” she whispered.

Letting out a chuckle, she winked. “Better watch out, Adrien, if Chat Noir sees Marinette wearing that he might want to take him for himself.”

“You have no idea…” he muttered in response.

Marinette heard the comment, whipping her head in his direction, cheeks darkening. “Adrien,” she hissed.

Smirking, he flashed her a wink. Alya and Nino couldn’t help but chuckle.

As class started, he couldn’t focus. She was right behind him in that skirt. Those muscular, creamy legs were all he could think about. What if he could just push her up on her desk and settle himself between them? Could he just run his hands up her knees to her thighs then slip his fingers beneath the fabric?

What sounds would she make? What faces would she make? Would she scrunch up her nose in that cute little way she did when he touched her? Adrien lost himself in his thoughts. The thought of her legs wrapped around him as he slipped her panties off from underneath the skirt. Slipping the black top over her head… maybe her bra even matched the theme. He could pull her hair down, letting it hang loose on her shoulders, but keeping the cute kitten hat on top of her head.

Kissing her lips, neck, breasts, stomach, and maybe even lower than that. All he wanted to do was kiss up those thighs, leaving marks in his wake. He bit his lip at the thought of sliding his head underneath her skirt.

Suddenly, a nudge to his shoulder broke him out of his trance. Adrien realized he had been blankly staring at the board for ten minutes. Also… he may have had a semi-hard on.

Glancing to his side, he saw Nino who was staring at him with brows furrowed. “I know that Miss Bustier is easy on the eyes, but something tells me that’s not what’s on your mind,” Nino whispered with a glance back at Marinette. “Okay, dude?”

Adrien swallowed thickly and gave a curt nod. He didn’t have the nerve to speak yet. It’s not every day your best friend notices you fantasizing about your girlfriend in class. Cheeks burning with embarrassment, he tried to keep his mind from wandering to Marinette again.

He should have been ashamed, really. But he couldn’t find it in him to care too much. Marinette followed him out of the classroom for lunch and all that was on his mind was that goddamn skirt.

“Something on your mind, kitty?” she chimed as she sashayed beside him. Marinette caught his hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Are your parents at home?”

Her smirk was answer enough.


	10. Day 21: Making Love - Adrinette

If there was one secret Adrien tried to keep from everyone, it was how much he actually loved sex with Marinette. The way she felt, soft to the touch, the faces she made, the sounds that left her lips… all of it. He adored every single second of it. Marinette was his absolute everything. When their bodies melted into one, all he felt was entire being. There were times when the moment was hot, heavy, fast… but this was not one of those times.

The couple had taken their time to take off each other’s clothes. Slowly peeling each garment off one by one and appreciating each area of new flesh with kisses and caresses. Pressing his lips on every inch of exposed skin, he gently stoked her bare thighs while kissing her collarbone. Adrien reached up, cupping her cheek and rubbed his thumb under the skin of her eye. Eye boring into one another, Marinette’s lips parted to speak, but instead Adrien captured her mouth with his own. Their lips danced together as his hand trailed downwards before slipping two fingers into her wet heat.

Letting out a groan against his mouth, Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist. He stroked her walls gently before moving his thumb in circles across her clit, making her gasp and tighten her grip around him. Her hands planted on his shoulders as her lips tugged his with need. Adrien’s movements grew faster, his free hand diving into her hair, keeping her trapped against his lips. With her walls clenching around his digits, he knew she was close. She gripped him tight, nails digging into his back, her lips finally parting with his to breathe and burry her face into his shoulder. Marinette’s breathing was harsh as his fingers grew faster, pumping into her quickly. Suddenly, her entire body tightened as she let out a vibrant moan and Adrien felt his palm grow wetter.

“You okay?” he asked gently as she fell from her bliss.

Nodding into his shoulder, she let out a breath. “Yeah…”

He wiped his hand on the sheets, much to Marinette’s disgust, but before she could complain he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. “Up for more, my lady?”

With a smirk, Marinette agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck before yanking him down to the bed on top of her. “You’re going to do the work tonight.”

“Of course,” he grinned. “I always love a good chance to spoil the love of my life.”

Flushing, Marinette turned away to side eye him shyly. Her actions just made Adrien smile. Her shyness was completely adorable. There were times when she wasn’t timid at all, when sex was rough and fast. But whenever he took his time with her. Loved her, caressed her. It always brought out a different side to her. One that he simply adored.

Leaning down, he peppered hot kisses down her neck, making her squirm. She was always so sensitive, especially now after an orgasm. Adrien bumped his length up against her, both gasping at the feeling of their cores pressing together. The feeling of her soft, wet flesh touching his manhood always made his blood boil. He continued to lightly grind against her, relishing in the sensation of her.

Gently, he lined himself with her entrance, pushing himself in. Inch by inch, he felt her engulf him, her velvet walls squeezing around him. He hadn’t even realized how hard he was focusing, until Marinette began to stroke his furrowed brow. Face relaxing, he melted against her as he sheathed himself fully. He waited for a moment, letting Marinette adjust to the sensation of being filled like he always did. When her legs locked around his hips, he took that as incentive.

After his first thrust, the pair both let out grunts of pleasure. His thrusts were slow, tentative, taking in every pass of skin against skin. Heat pooled in his gut as he rutted against her. Clinging to her, his movements grew faster. Her arms wound around his neck, pulling him in to attach his mouth to hers. Their lips tangoed in a wet dance, tongues battling, teeth nipping. Breathing heavy, Adrien’s thrusts became more erratic. His speed increasing as his need grew. Marinette’s voice soared higher and higher as she came closer to the edge.

“You’re beautiful,” he cooed, breathless. “Everything about you—ah,” he hissed as she wound tighter around him. “Perfect,” he sighed. “You’re perfect in every way, my lady.” Marinette’s whimpers grew louder, needier with every praise that left Adrien’s lips. Too out of breath to reply, she simply squeaked his name. “God, I love you,” he breathed.

She cried out in response, grabbing him, finding any part of him to hold onto. Adrien lost himself as he came, grunting loudly against her shoulder. His mind blanked, focusing solely on her body flushed against his own.  Spent, huffing out a breath, Adrien rolled off to her side.

Gazing at her, he smiled while admiring her tousled raven hair and freckles at spattered across her skin. She turned to look at him, returning his light smile. “I love you, too,” she murmured softly.

With a beam, he reached over and massaged lightly at her hip. She rolled towards him and curled her fingers into his hair, playing softly with the strands. “I like it when you give me compliments,” she hummed.

“I noticed. Is that a praise kink, my lady?” he teased.

Marinette gave a snort. “Pretty sure that would involve you calling me a ‘good girl’.”

He smirked and rolled on top of her with a waggle of his eyebrows. “I can do that.”

Laughing, she pushed him off. “Stop that.”

“You’re right. You’re not a good girl. Just a naughty bug.”

Her laughter chimed through his ears again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy these two chapters! I'm off to AWA for the weekend! I'll finish up the last two prompts I wanted to write when I return! See you guys then!


	11. Day 23: Animalistic Tendencies

There were many ways that the miraculous affected them. Adrien could purr, got very distracted by dangly things, and sometimes had unhealthy cravings for sushi. That wasn’t the worst part though. The worst part would definitely be the heat. Granted, it was extremely difficult the first time the pair went into heat since they weren’t actually a couple at that time. Going into heat, however, did push their relationship along, so he couldn’t complain too much.

Fifteen year old Adrien was highly confused when he found himself making out with one of his closest friends at the zoo, of all places. He found out later from Plagg that being around actual animals during that time actually made the effects worse. Adrien noted that specific piece information would have been good to know before, to which his kwami brushed him off nonchalantly. Long story short, that embarrassing lip lock session ended in him and Marinette figuring out each other’s superhero identities. Also that the two had feelings for each other, apparently.

But at seventeen their second heat had begun and this time they’ve actually been a couple for over two years. Marinette wasn’t looking forward to it, but Adrien couldn’t help but be a little excited about it. It wasn’t anything they hadn’t done already by that time. Everything would just be more intense.

And that’s what led to the couple making out in a closet at school. Marinette had him pinned against the closet door, lips harshly moving against his. Adrien was lost. Completely lost. His brain was officially on autopilot. Nothing else mattered in that moment. Tongue poking out between his lips, he begged for entrance. Her lips parted against his as he was instantly licking the roof of her mouth. The moan she let out was intoxicating and encouraged him further. Adrien buried a hand into her raven locks, the other gripping her back and yanking her flush against him. He was never really this aggressive with her, he knew. He still had enough sense to know that this wasn’t him at all. But with every brush of her tongue against his own, Adrien’s mind sunk deeper and deeper into the heat. Simply giving in.

Marinette’s hips rutted against his own, making an animalistic growl leave his throat. Huffing a breath, she leaned back only to give him an odd stare, much to his confusion. He cocked a brow, far too horny to be too concerned with whatever was wrong with his face. “Your pupils are slits,” she said.

Blinking, he stared at her and barely caught his breath, chest rising and falling hard. “Seriously?”

She nodded with a smirk. “Yeah… it’s kinda hot.”

He groaned before pulling her closer again. He pressed hot, open mouth kisses down her neck, making Marinette squirm. “You smell so good, my lady,” Adrien sighed. Knees weakening with a whimper, she suddenly felt like jelly in his arms. He stabilized her, hooking one of her legs around his hip. “I want you so bad, Mari. Please, let me have you.”

“Adrien… making out and grinding in a school closet is one thing having actual sex is another.”

Humming, he nuzzled her shoulder. “Don’t care. Need you now.” He reached down popping the button on her pink jeans. “Please,” Adrien pleaded as he licked a trail up her neck to her ear.

“ _Fuck,”_ she huffed.

“I’m _trying_ ,” he growled.

Scoffing, she buried her face into his shoulder and her fingers dipped into the waistband of his jeans. That was all the encouragement he needed to quickly detach from her and unbutton his pants. Slipping them down past the opening in his underwear, he freed his length from its confines. Marinette gripped him instantly causing him to groan, but he was more worried about getting her out of her own clothing. Yanking her pants down to her knees, Adrien realized there was only one position that would really work without stripping her completely down. He didn’t want to risk that.

The thought instantly made the cat in heat within him purr. He placed a hand over hers that was stroking him, gently tugging her fingers away. Marinette gawked at him with confusion. Smirking, he grabbed her hips before spinning her around. She let out a yelp as he bent her over a shelf full of cleaning supplies. “A-Adrien?” she whimpered.

He leaned over her, lips pressed to the shell of her ear. “Just relax. Don’t get too loud, my lady.”

Marinette’s knees nearly buckled as he slipped inside her. Letting out a weak moan, she gripped the shelf, knuckles turning white. Adrien simply drank in the sight of her bent over, mouth open, panting. If it was possible to get any harder than he already was, he sure as hell did in that moment. Adrien held her hips in place and gave a slow thrust. They had never tried this position before, so he wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing. The angle felt entirely different. She was clenched so tightly around him. Adrien thrusted his hips again, Marinette bit her hand to keep from making noise. His movements grew erratic as he simply lost himself in the feeling of her. Too much heat, smell, sensations. It all engulfed his brain as he ground his hips against her ass.

Fucking her was the only thing he could think about. His brain wasn’t normally so lewd, but that cat in his brain had certainly taken over. He just plowed into her, growing more and more aggressive with each thrust. Finishing her was his goal. Wanting her to whither with pleasure as he fucked her from behind. Her walled surged around him, squeezing him closer to his orgasm which he refused until she came first.  Leaning over her, Adrien’s hand snaked to where they were joined. His fingers teased her swollen clit, making Marinette gasp. Her back arched, almost making him mess up his rhythm. But his pace continued, until she finally threw her head back with a low moan and released around him. Adrien moaned as he continued a few more hard thrusts before spilling into her.

Breathing heavily, he slipped out of her. Marinette stood up and turned to face him, face flushed with hair stuck to her forehead. Adrien pulled his pants up so that he could move freely and reached to grab her. Pulling her toward him, he buried his nose in her hair.

“We’re definitely trying that again later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to do the Foreplay prompt too, but I've written plenty of Foreplay throughout Smutember. I really just want to close the book on this and finish up Lock It Up. There's going to be plenty of foreplay and smut in that story anyway. 
> 
> Dear God, this is probably the raunchiest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> (Also, yes, I wanted to write the "in heat" trope for once.)


End file.
